HateMukoroItis
by KirokoTheBlackKitsune
Summary: The authoress is helping Hiei fan girls deal with there obsession. But what are the side effects of this affliction. And is her support really a front for a much darker purpose


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**I would like to thank my reviewers. You guys are awesome!**

A small stage is in the center of a large auditorium. At the back is a red velvet curtain and in front of the curtain is a microphone. The lights go up and somebody walks on stage. This amazing personage is dressed in baggy black pants and a blue tank top. She has short black hair, from which two small black fox ears protrude. Dark blue eyes scan the non-existent audience. A slim hand bedecked with black claws grips the micro phone and her mouth opens to speak, revealing gleaming white fangs.

"Hello everyone, I am your authoress, Kiroko the Black Kitsune. You can call me Kiro for short. Some of you may recall my similar personality, Anenya, from A Skull of Clay. Well, she only works the Inu-yasha stories. As authoress, I can choose to delegate my work to whomever I feel like, so get used to the idea that I will be creating many OC's." Her grin turns a little fierce as she challenges her still non-existent audience to disagree with her and her working style.

"Now, to begin." Kiro snaps her clawed fingers and the red curtain rises. Behind it is a screen with a picture of Hiei on it. There is some stirring heard outside the auditorium and some girls look in through the open doors. Kiro clears her throat, strikes a pose and, using a voice like the announcer on an infomercial, begins talking.

"Do you suffer from Hiei obsession? Do you find your bedroom walls pasted with pictures of this amazing character? Do you find that you think about Hiei all the time? Has a monosyllabic 'hn' entered your vocabulary? Do you ever find Hiei teleporting into your dreams?" Every chair in the auditorium is now filled with silent fan girls, each one nodding in answer to every question.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Kiro says, clearly enjoying herself, though she can't seem to stop turning her head to see the picture of Hiei. "The good news is you're not alone. The bad news is you're not alone." A few of the girls in the front row break into hysterics.

"That's right, there are others like you whom you have to share Hiei with, but on the up side you know you're not crazy. I myself am learning to live with my obsession." Knives and clubs suddenly appear in all the fan girls' hands and they begin to advance on the stage. Kiro looks scared.

"Hey, wait a minute! You all suffer from the same thing! Don't take it out on me just because I'm a visible symbol! Umm Um..." As the crazed fan girls get closer, Kiro does some quick thinking.

"What I meant to say was, there are more pictures to come! See" she snaps her fingers again and the picture on the screen changes to a different picture of Hiei. The tide of doom stops moving, everyone staring avidly at the image.

"Yes, see! There are more pictures, and an important message I have to give you. But only I control it. SO SIT BACK DOWN AND PUT AWAY THE IMPLIMENTS OF DOOM! Ahem." Everybody does as there told. Kiro resumes her place at the center of the stage.

"Now, happily, there is no cure for Hiei obsession." Everyone cheers. "If there was one our parents and friends would have forced us to take it a long time ago, am I right? However, there is a rather unfortunate side effect to our obsession." The fan girls stare at Kiro in horror.

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about. It is common for those afflicted with Hiei obsession to also suffer from Hate-Mukoro-Itis." And angry roar rises up from the crowd. The implements of doom appear again, only this time no descending upon the authoress. Somebody at the back takes out a picture of Mukoro and lights it on fire.

"Settle down, Settle down. I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" Quiet descends. "Thank you. Now if you will all exit in an orderly fashion, outside these doors you will find the leaders of support groups who will help you deal with your obsession as well as your hate and the bloodlust that comes with it." A few people get up and leave. The rest stare at the authoress like she is crazy. Kiro sighs.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice." She holds up a piece of paper. "I have been given this by the local authorities. It says that unless I do something to control you lot, they will be forced to take drastic measures, starting by committing all of you to the insane asylum." Kiro is still being stared at like she is crazy.

"However, to ensure your cooperation, I have issued a large amount of Hiei images to each support group. You will each be given one at the end of each session. Now, please exit in..." The rest of her words were cut off by the noise of the stampede heading for the door. One small girl ran up on stage and hugged Kiro around the waist.

"You've changed my life," she said, before running off to join the press at the doors.

"An orderly fashion," Kiro finished, speaking to an empty room. She turned around and walked through a door at the back of the stage. This lead into a large room papered in Hiei pictures. A shadowy figure sat at a round table in the room's center. Kiro closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"So," she said. "How goes the plot to kill Mukoro?"


End file.
